


Измени и сделай

by fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars), Lenuchka



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Midi from G to T [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Archaeology, Discussions of Execution, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, On the Run, Reunions, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka
Summary: — Можешь выбрать, — Лея поморщилась, затем медленно выдохнула и придала лицу идеально нейтральное выражение, — кто и как приведет приговор в исполнение.Кайло немного помолчал и ответил, склонив голову:— Армитаж Хакс… моим световым мечом.— Он мертв, Бен.— Кайло. Он жив, — Кайло устроился на койке поудобнее и сжал пальцы до хруста в костяшках. — Найдите его.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Midi from G to T [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855264
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, SW IX - Duel of the Fates: Миди (G – PG-13)





	Измени и сделай

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alter and Comply](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674503) by [ezlebe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezlebe/pseuds/ezlebe). 



> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)

— Можешь выбрать, — Лея поморщилась, затем медленно выдохнула и придала лицу идеально нейтральное выражение, — кто и как приведет приговор в исполнение.

Кайло немного помолчал и ответил, склонив голову:

— Армитаж Хакс… моим световым мечом.

— Он мертв, Бен.

— Кайло. Он жив, — Кайло устроился на койке поудобнее и сжал пальцы до хруста в костяшках. — Найдите его.

Лея замерла на несколько секунд, потом глубоко вздохнув, покачала головой:

— Ты не можешь использовать эту уловку, чтобы избежать приговора.

— Я не использую, — ответил Кайло и ненадолго замолк, чтобы не сказать лишнего. — И я не напрашивался участвовать в создании бесполезной библиотеки.

Лея прищурилась, а потом, опустив взгляд, вытащила датапад. Снова взглянула на Кайло, кивнула, когда раздался писк, и без предисловия включила запись.

Кайло уставился в стену, слегка удивленный ее наглостью, жалея, что не может заткнуть уши.

— Это не доказательство.

— Оно достаточно убедительно для Галактики, — ответила Лея, когда голограмма, наконец, замолкла.

— Ты же понимаешь, откуда я знаю, что он жив, — сказал Кайло, медленно моргнув и зажав руку между коленями. Прятать дискомфорт не было смысла. — Подавитель не особенно эффективен.

Несколько секунд Лея сидела молча, а затем встала из-за стола.

— Мы можем поискать его. Но недолго.

У Кайло дернулась щека.

— Мы… я должна это сделать, — Лея явно говорила сама с собой, судя по маске уверенности на ее лице. — Я не хочу, но Республике нужен катарсис.

Кайло медленно моргнул, не глядя на нее.

— Следующий храм станет для тебя последним, — продолжила Лея, почти беззвучно постукивая пальцами по столу, а затем отступила на шаг. — Благодаря тебе Рей узнала достаточно, чтобы продолжить самостоятельно.

— Я ее не учил, — рявкнул Кайло, наконец, подняв взгляд. — Она ворует, а не учится.

Лея медленно выдохнула и, шагнув назад, повернулась к нему спиной.

— Мы еще не назначили дату. К твоему возвращению я посмотрю, что можно сделать с Армитажем Хаксом.

Кайло покачал головой:

— Кто исполнит приговор, если не он?

Лея остановилась у открывшейся двери:

— Я.

Тихо хмыкнув, Кайло проследил, как Лея исчезает за дверью, а потом снова опустил взгляд на стол. Прошло уже больше трех лет, так что вряд ли она найдет Хакса. Тот не высовывался, наверняка собирал сейчас уцелевших сторонников где-то за пределами Внешнего кольца.

Но Хакс не погиб. Кайло почувствовал бы, погибни он по-настоящему. Кадры, на которых какой-то трус пристрелил Хакса, выглядели не убедительнее голограммы, утверждающей, что Кайло разрубили пополам… А ведь Рей отняла у него только руку, не жизнь. Нагромождение лжи.

Он с трудом приспособился действовать не ведущей рукой, но еще большим мучением была скука. Возможно, будь при нем Сила, Кайло стало бы проще: он мог бы жить в окружающих. Но с подавителем, находясь в своей комнате, Кайло едва их чувствовал. Хотя знал: пусть он и один в камере, на базе есть другие люди. Кайло знал, что размер камеры составляет шесть шагов по диагонали — или четыре длинных шага, — а стены с текстурированным покрытием приглушают звуки как внутри, так и снаружи. Он старался двигаться и шуметь как можно больше, поддерживая физический и душевный тонус, чтобы не утонуть в собственных мыслях.

Сначала он ожидал, что возрожденная Республика его казнит — быстро и показательно.

Но, благодаря своему происхождению и прошлому, Кайло заслужил особую пытку: его заставили стать полезным.

У Рей имелись книги Люка, а в этих книгах — отмеченные места, названия которых были записаны на мертвых языках. Люк не собирался никого учить этим языкам и уж тем более не обучил Рей за те жалкие несколько дней, что она провела с ним.

Но Сноук взялся вбивать в голову Кайло эти языки. А если Кайло не проявлял прилежания, то ему приходилось сильно жалеть об этом, и еще неизвестно, что было неприятнее.

Когда Кайло впервые вытащили из камеры, запихнули в непривычную одежду и потащили, как укрощенного зверя, переводить тексты, он удивился. Кайло никогда не был ученым, не интересовался теорией, так что последние несколько лет стали дополнительным наказанием за массовые убийства.

Лежа на койке, Кайло смотрел в потолок, считая швы между плитками (семь на семь), и гадал, куда его отправят в последний раз. Кайло язвительно предположил, что храм окажется с ловушками, которые позволят матери избавиться от него более простым способом, отправив его — теперь навсегда лишенного баланса — на смерть.

Лея вернулась через двенадцать приемов пищи, вероятно, вечером. Когда она вошла в камеру, выражение ее лица было абсолютно нейтральным. За последние несколько лет маска политика буквально приросла к ее лицу. Но иногда, когда Кайло находил новую слабость, маска ломалась. Эти маленькие победы давались ему тяжело.

Лея заняла свое обычное место напротив него за единственным столом и, сложив руки на груди, стала ждать, пока он поднимался с койки. Она почти улыбнулась, когда Кайло плюхнулся на соседний стул. Если же он не садился, она просто сидела часами.

— Шаттл отправляется через час.

Кайло поднял голову.

— Храм неселен — Лея сделала паузу, чтобы перевести дух. — Так что придется действовать осмотрительно.

Она имела в виду маску, но говорила так, словно эта тема могла как-то его задеть. Кайло подозревал, что Лее самой не нравилась сложившаяся ситуация и она проецировала на него свои эмоции, но спрашивать он не собирался.

— Похоже, обитатели Храма и местное население не знают, что это такое, — с легким сомнением произнесла Лея. — Как на Такодане.

Кайло выдавил из себя усмешку, в основном чтобы спровоцировать:

— Тот храм я уничтожил.

Лея прищурилась, но даже бровью не повела.

— Да. А потом мы отправили тебя туда.

После секундной напряженной тишины Кайло перестал ухмыляться и спросил:

— Что в этом храме?

Лея неопределенно махнула рукой:

— Мы точно не знаем, но это место упоминалось на карте, найденной в храме на Палаве.

— Значит ничего, — подытожил Кайло, испытывая странное желание рассмеяться. Бессмыслица. — Зачем посылать меня?

— Ты прекрасно знаешь зачем, — Лея повысила голос, перейдя на менторский тон. — Если бы, когда ты был ребенком, мы заметили твой талант к переводу, мы бы сейчас разговаривали совсем по-другому.

— Мы? — усмехнулся Кайло. — Ты. Но кое-кто заметил, иначе я бы здесь не сидел.

Лея отшатнулась, было видно, что она сдерживает гнев. Медленно вздохнула и механически кивнула:

— Заметил. Но именно я напоследок воспользуюсь твоим талантом.

Кайло бы предпочел, чтобы она на него накричала. Возможно, именно поэтому она больше и не повышала голос.

Тишину прервал стук в дверь, затем в камеру просунулась голова Дэмерона:

— Мэм, готов лететь по вашей команде.

— Спасибо, По, — Лея повернулась к нему, слегка улыбаясь.

Кайло стиснул зубы, не обращая внимания на привычную дрожь внутри.

Он не особо задумывался, почему его так тянуло выпендриваться, когда сопровождающим был По Дэмерон. Однажды Кайло ударил его локтем в лицо, благо у Дэмерона был очень подходящий рост. Боль от шокового разряда стоила того, чтобы услышать скулеж лучшего пилота Сопротивления. Правда, ударить получилось всего один раз. Теперь Дэмерон держался от Кайло с покалеченной стороны и не убирал руки с бластера. Может, думал, что выглядит крутым, но на самом деле казался испуганным.

— Тебе помочь? — спросил Дэмерон, кивнув в сторону освежителя.

Кайло в ответ закатил глаза и проскользнул мимо него, захлопнув дверь ладонью. Он стянул рубашку и бросил ее на пол, затем снял штаны, избегая смотреть на свое отражение. Маленькое зеркало в его камере позволяло видеть только лицо, а здесь висело ростовое. А Кайло было ненавистно видеть пустоту вместо руки.

Он неловко натянул на себя скатавшийся и немного колючий свитер. Его вес, больший, чем у рубашек, действовал успокаивающе. Но спокойствие улетучилось, стоило Кайло начать возиться неуклюжими пальцами с парой пуговиц на ширинке. Ему явно выдали такие штаны специально.

Когда Кайло выходил из освежителя в ангар для шаттлов, Дэмерон всегда делал одно и то же: хмыкал, оглядывал его сверху донизу и кивал, словно внешний вид Кайло что-то значил. Сегодня Дэмерон сделал кое-что новенькое: лениво похлопал ему.

Сволочь.

— Ты выглядишь почти прилично, — заметил Дэмерон, развернувшись.

Через стекло кабины было видно, что Рей уже сидит в кресле пилота, склонившись над настоящей бумагой, по-видимому, картой, которую она держала в руках. Кайло не знал, почему ее просто не отсканировали. Ведь наверняка потеряют, а обвинят его.

— Финн не смог отправиться с нами, — сказал Дэмерон, без всякой необходимости указывая на трап. — Отбыл с дипломатической миссией к другим бывшим штурмовикам. В своих колониях они производят неплохие вещи для Республики.

— Пожалуйста, — спокойно ответил Кайло.

Дэмерон помолчал, а затем направился в кабину пилотов, разочарованно застонав.

Кайло усмехнулся и подошел к игровому столу. Он так долго его ненавидел, мечтал уничтожить, увидеть, как тот, искрясь, взрывается, теперь же… просто играл. Кайло бил все новые рекорды, зная, как это разозлит любого, кто увидит его имя. Он нажал на выключатель, наблюдая, как стол оживает, и прислушиваясь к повышенным голосам из пилотской кабины. Все-таки они были слишком тихими, чтобы разобрать, о чем говорили: о нем или о карте, вероятно, обо всем сразу. И Кайло ожидал, что в гиперпространстве Рей даст ему карту, неловко не спрашивая его мнение.

Вскоре раздался сигнал предупреждения о переходе в гиперпространство, и Кайло устроился в кресле поудобнее, приготовившись, что «Сокол» начнет переход. Если в этот момент закрыть глаза, легко представить, что он находится где-то в другом месте, что он летит на миссию, которую выбрал сам.

Долго представлять не получалось. В «Соколе» болтало сильнее, чем в «Ипсилоне» или в любом стандартном шаттле Ордена. Да и шума такого в них никогда не было: здесь же пищали сигналы тревоги, гудел стол для игры в дежарик, а главное — звучали раскаты смеха его врагов.

Кайло тяжело вздохнул и, вновь открыв глаза, протянул руку, чтобы сделать ход и увидеть, как маленькая голограмма ревет от искусственной боли, раздавленная его фигурой. Он расслабил плечо, поморщился в сотый раз представил, каково было бы играть с Хаксом, и, как всегда, только еще больше расстроился. Кайло часто фантазировал, как учит Хакса игре в дежарик, но со временем решил, что Хакс, наверное, и так знал правила и играл раньше. Теперь он представлял их споры, как лучше ходить, и возможное жульничество Хакса, использующего свои уловки.

У него не было шанса узнать, как бы они играли, и теперь он даже не мог притвориться.

Хакс определенно никогда не узнает, что Кайло когда-либо играл в дежарик, или что он ненавидит пуговицы, или что он выучил столько языков, что у него в голове для каждой вещи в Галактике найдется куча синонимов. Он откинулся на спинку дивана, позволив руке упасть на стол, и проигнорировал гневный писк игры.

Еще ему нравилось представлять, что Хаксу не все равно. Путешествия в храмы не скрывались: они летали на Соколе, и в половине случаев он был без маски. Хакс не обладал Силой, но всегда владел информацией. Центральные миры могли верить в смерть Кайло, власти и ведущие программ постоянно хвастались ею в голосети, но Хакс был не из тех, кто купится на эту ложь.

Кайло подумал, что это было одной из причин, по которой он попросил Хакса: он позволил Республике использовать Кайло, а теперь Кайло использует его. Он выжмет из этих бесплодных поисков максимум времени. Кайло попробовал разозлиться, почувствовал, как гнев проникает в его разум, но тоска взяла верх, как всегда при мысли о Хаксе. Если Лея все-таки найдет его, Кайло найдет в себе силы. В надежде хотя бы ненадолго притвориться, что он не изменился, прежде чем дело будет сделано.

Услышав тихие шаги, он поднял взгляд и тяжело вздохнул, увидев как Рей присела на другой конец сиденья. Он выключил игру и, закатив глаза, заставил себя избавиться от мыслей, пока ему не намекнули, что у него все написано на лице.

Несколько секунд Рей молчала, потом положила на стол все еще сложенную карту.

Кайло уставился на нее, потом на Рей, потом в другой конец каюты. Его явно собирались спросить о чем-то личном. И оставалось только надеяться, что не о семье.

— Как ты это делаешь?

Кайло нахмурился и повернул голову, прищурившись. Давно она не спрашивала о его способностях.

— Чувствуешь его, — продолжила Рей, на мгновение поджав губы. — Я знаю, что Лея может… могла через всю Галактику. А у меня не получается.

— Ты используешь маячок в качестве костыля, — ответил Кайло, взглянув на устройство у нее на запястье. — Маячки помогают им.

Несколько секунд Рей молчала, а затем, изменившись в лице, раздраженно щелкнула языком:

— Так вот как они нашли тебя. Он нашел.

Кайло почувствовал, как внутри все перевернулось, и снова уставился на противоположную стену:

— Маячки являлись частью стандартной экипировки.

Рей недоверчиво хмыкнула:

— Я и не ждала от тебя нормального ответа, — призналась она после еще нескольких секунд молчания. — Ведь ты живешь лишь за счет того, что доставляешь другим неприятности.

Кайло ненавидел то, насколько слова Рей напоминали речи его матери.

— Возможно, ты чувствуешь призрака? — слишком осторожно и дружелюбно спросила Рей.

Кайло стиснул зубы. Конечно же, он обдумывал этот вариант, но Хакс не мог присутствовать в Силе. Будь он призраком, он стал бы скучным отголоском самого себя, а не следом, слабо пробивающимся сквозь ограничитель.

— Спроси меня об этом, когда узнаешь разницу.

Рей посидела в задумчивости, затем усмехнулась:

— Мне не представится такой возможности.

Так легко было бы пнуть ее под столом, сломать ей палец-другой. Удар стал бы неожиданностью, и вряд ли бы она смогла достать Кайло ногой в ответ, но ей этого и не требовалось, ведь у нее имелся световой меч. — Что на карте? — спросил он, сдержав готовые сорваться с уст слова.

Рей опять помолчала, потом откашлялась.

— Судя по записям, там есть тайник. Мы… я не знаю, не опустошили ли его, но знаю, где он находился.

Кайло, с трудом удержавшись, чтобы не закатить глаза, прищурился. Он начал подозревать, что эта поездка была проверкой навыков Рей. В противном случае они бы послали разведчика.

— Когда-то это был священный зиккурат, как на Оссусе, — продолжала Рей, развернув карту на столе для дежарика. Карта представляла собой мешанину символов и записей разными почерками и общий набросок звездных систем. — Но сейчас там… кантина.

— Кантина, — тихо, словно разговаривая с матерью, повторил Кайло. — Значит, никакого присутствия Силы и никаких тайников.

Рей сжала губы в тонкую линию и зло посмотрела на него, прежде чем перевести взгляд обратно на карту.

— Это место важно даже без тайника. И там могло что-то остаться.

Настаивая на своем, Кайло отпихнул карту:

— Я и забыл, что вы живете надеждой.

— Заткнись, — огрызнулась Рей и потянулась к карте, чтобы аккуратно сложить старую бумагу.

— Сколько еще лететь? — спросил Кайло, вцепившись пальцами в стол так, что побелели костяшки.

— Семь часов, — ответила Рей. Тяжело вздохнув, она встала из-за стола и замерла, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — По приготовил шоколадные протеиновые батончики.

— Я просил, чтобы меня обезглавили, а не отравили, — проворчал Кайло, опустив взгляд, и снова включил стол.

Половину полета Кайло провел, сгорбившись над столом и не обращая внимания на разговоры нежеланных попутчиков, а остальное время — в каюте. Почему-то в гиперпространстве спалось лучше, чем в камере, несмотря на то, что спал он в окружении врагов, на жесткой, слишком маленькой койке в холодном углу. Он не знал, из-за гравитации ли, из-за шума или потому, что он находился не в камере, но только здесь он мог заснуть в считанные минуты.

Он проснулся отдохнувшим перед самым прибытием в город, островок цивилизации в хвойном лесу. Здания всех мастей тянулись до самого горизонта. Кайло задержался, чтобы взглянуть в иллюминатор, затем вздохнул и скатился с койки, потянувшись за рогатым шлемом, которым пользовался последние три года. Шлем был единственным в своем роде, но не слишком заметным, несмотря на размеры и то, что, по-видимому, остался от пиратской секты, участвовавшей в Восстании. Не интересуясь историей этого шлема, Кайло выбрал его из-за детального интерфейса и привычного веса.

— Ты как? — спросил Дэмерон, по обыкновению стоя на расстоянии метра, чтобы не приходилось смотреть снизу вверх. — Готов быть добрым и великодушным к этим милым горожанам? Или я…

— Взорвешь ограничитель, — перебил Кайло Дэмерона и насладился тем, как тот дернулся от рычания вокодера шлема. — Попробуй.

Дэмерон помолчал и наконец ответил, прищурившись:

— Я приму твой ответ за согласие.

Кайло сердито дернул плечом, не удивившись отсутствию реакции. Глубоко вздохнул. На кончике языка вертелась очередная колкость, но что-то более важное маячило на грани восприятия. Кайло взглянул на Рей, но та все еще сидела в кабине и завязывала мешок. Она ничего не почувствовала. И он понятия не имел почему: в прошлом он чувствовал через ограничитель только достаточно мощные воздействия.

— Что? — спросила Рей, глядя на него снизу вверх и перекидывая мешок через плечо.

Кайло сглотнул и отвел взгляд. Ему следовало внимательнее изучить карту, возможно, в ней прямым текстом было написано предупреждение, которое Рей не смогла прочитать. Она говорила о тайнике, но само понятие было достаточно расплывчатым и могло содержать нечто такое, что прицепилось бы к ближайшему форсъюзеру просто потому, что может.

Едва сойдя с посадочной площадки, Кайло устремил взгляд вдоль улицы к зиккурату, расположенному на другом конце города. Он ожидал, что ощущение чужого присутствия станет сильнее, но оно оставалось таким же: никуда не исчезло, но и никак себя не проявляло. Оно смешивалось с присутствием в Силе всех остальных, сбивало его с толку и маскировалось под что-то знакомое.

Кайло кашлянул. Как раз перед тем, как Дэмерон сделал первый шаг в сторону Храма:

— Идем осторожно.

Демерон колебался: никак не мог решить, прислушаться к совету или поступить назло Кайло.

Рей оглянулась и посмотрела на него с подозрением:

— Почему?

Кайло бросил взгляд на узорчатые ступени и медленно вздохнул:

— Внутри что-то есть… Я чувствую. Возможно, оно пытается соблазнить меня.

— Что? — спокойно спросил Дэмерон, чуть отодвинувшись от первой ступени.

— Я ничего не чувствую, — сказала Рей, задрав подбородок и на мгновение закрыв глаза, а затем покачала головой: — Ты уверен?

Кайло злобно покосился на нее:

— Зачем мне врать?

— Чтобы вывести нас из равновесия, — насмешливо улыбнулась Рей. — Ты же обычно именно этого и добиваешься.

Кайло неохотно кивнул. Но сейчас он сказал правду, пусть винят себя, если не поверят ему.

— Двигайтесь, — прошипел разозленный трандошанин с рюкзаком на одном плече и спящим ребенком под мышкой. — Ноги даны, чтобы ходить, а не ползать.

— Простите! — ответил Дэмерон, сверкнув яркой улыбкой, которую обычно использовал, когда отчаянно пытался кого-нибудь очаровать. — Залюбовался видом, но уверен, что сверху он еще лучше.

Кайло закатил глаза и осторожно шагнул, ожидая, что ощущение станет сильнее, но… ничего не изменилось. Возможно, это было связано с чем-то большим, возможно, именно поэтому культ построил здесь зиккурат, а вокруг него построили город — каждый пытался заполучить что-то под ним.

…Но тогда Рей, вероятно, почувствовала бы, при всем своем невежестве, — ощущение было слишком сильным.

Он пристально рассматривал из-под шлема всех, поднимавшихся по ступеням. От явно приезжих до торопящихся местных — и понимал, что тут может оказаться другой форсъюзер.

— Ты знаешь, в чем дело?

— Нет, — процедил Кайло, в последний раз оглянувшись, прежде чем последовать за ними. Мерзкий ограничитель — да с Силой Кайло в считанные минуты нашел бы источник и избавился от него, а не надеялся, что тот просто выскочит из ниоткуда.

В кантине царил полумрак, выбоины в камне слабо освещались свисающими на проводах лампочками. Кайло скользнул взглядом по центру зала, грязным столам и… Он вздрогнул, уставившись в пол, и прерывисто задышал.

На несколько мгновений глухая паника заглушила чужое присутствие. Не такой уж и редкий цвет волос и прическа совсем не такая: длинные волнистые локоны спадали на спину, но впервые за многие годы он увидел такой оттенок. Он опасался, что его могло стошнить.

Он подавил дурноту вместе с неприятными воспоминаниями о том, как его в прошлый раз стошнило в шлем, ощущения были хуже, чем при потере руки.

— Кайло, — раздался слишком близко настойчивый шепот Рей. — Теперь чувствуется отчетливее?

Кайло на мгновение замер, а затем чуть кивнул в знак согласия.

Дэмерон тяжело вдохнул и выдохнул:

— Ненавижу все это.

Кайло закатил глаза, старательно поворачиваясь спиной к другому концу комнаты. Он сгорбился, когда ощущение присутствия внезапно изменилось. Не стало отчетливее, нет, только изменилось, из-за чего что-то неприятно сжалось у Кайло внутри. Он посмотрел на бар, пытаясь отвлечься, потом моргнул и слегка прищурился, глядя на тень, осознав, что та состояла из символов. Большую часть он не смог разобрать, а некоторые стерлись, но… они определенно были такими же, как на Палаве. Он смог разобрать древнюю молитву о сне.

— Над баром, — пробормотал Кайло, неохотно отдавая победу, но намереваясь воспользоваться тем, что они отвлекутся.

Рей нахмурилась и недовольно посмотрела на него, а через секунду напряженно выпрямилась:

— Я так и знала!

Кайло попытался прочесть еще несколько строк, но большинство из них было скрыто под какой-то рекламой бара и досками заказов. Он с трудом сглотнул, надеясь, что надписи не связаны с Зендором. Раньше ему нравилась эта история, он считал, что она больше о победах, чем о поражениях. Теперь же вспоминать ее было больно: ведь он не добился и половины успехов Зендора.

— Как думаешь, нас пустят за барную стойку? — спросила Рей, нетерпеливо дернув за веревку своего мешка и взглянув на Дэмерона. — Посмотреть.

Дэмерон ответил скептически:

— Может быть, если ты используешь Силу.

— Она просит тебя применить свое очарование, — безэмоционально заметил Кайло, испытывая желание добавить, насколько он удивлен, что Дэмерон не пролез за стойку, чтобы попытаться.

— Нет, я… — Рей умолкла, помахав ладонью. — Немного. Ты очень хорош в соблазнении.

— Что?! Почему бы не заставить… — Дэмерон запнулся, веселье явственно читалось на его лице, когда он ехидно уставился на Кайло. — Хорошо. Я даже не могу произнести эти слова вслух.

Кайло закатил глаза, игнорируя насмешливую улыбку.

— Хотя, — хмыкнула Рей, снова посмотрела на Кайло, и ее взгляд стал тревожно-задумчивым. — Чувство, которое ты испытываешь… Ты сказал, что оно тебя искушает?

— Не совсем так. Оно… — Кайло поджал губы, жалея, что не может объяснить точнее, что это ощущение всего лишь дразнит его на самом краю восприятия его усеченной Силы. — Заманчиво для меня, потому что кажется знакомым.

— Мы видели на Палаве… — Рей снова перевела взгляд на стену.

— Нет. Не то, — покачал головой Кайло.

— Как скажешь, — неодобрительно вздохнула Рей.

— Итак, — Дэмерон перекатился с пяток на носки, шагнул назад и широко развел руки в стороны, едва не задев проходящего мимо посетителя. — Пожалуй, пойду поговорю с холодным злюкой.

Как только Дэмерон оказался за пределами слышимости, Рей кашлянула:

— Тебе лучше сесть.

Кайло нахмурился, еще раз внимательно изучив надписи на стене, прежде чем посмотреть на нее сверху вниз:

— Ты прятала не только карту?

— Я даже через эту штуку чувствую, что тебе особенно нехорошо, — тихо ответила Рей, ее взгляд был жестким, а выражение лица суровым, рука крепко сжимала перекинутый через плечо мешок.

Кайло поймал себя на том, что дернулся от этого заявления. Рыкнув, он отвернулся и уставился на лишенную надписей каменную плиту.

Особенно нехорошо!

— Рей! — сквозь шум толпы донесся голос Дэмерона. — Он хочет, чтобы ты все объяснила!

Рей что-то проворчала, и краем глаза Кайло уловил движение.

— Просто скажи, если тебе станет хуже.

Кайло не ответил и шагнул вперед, не обращая внимания на раздавшийся вслед недовольный вздох. Он плюхнулся на бугристое сиденье и уставился на полоску солнца на тыльной стороне своей ладони.

Через несколько минут он обернулся и увидел, как Рей кивает, а Дэмерон жестикулирует. Кайло прищурился, заметив, как Рей обогнула Дэмерона и исчезла за каменной стеной по другую сторону бара. Бармен, возможно, действительно что-то знал или думал, что знает.

В Силе снова зарябило, Кайло сморщился и зло надавил на ограничитель прямо под шлемом. Вокруг его краев от царапанья образовались широкие шрамы. Он годами подцеплял ногтями ограничитель, подспудно надеясь, что сможет его вытащить.

— Твои волосы все еще торчат из-под шлема.

У Кайло перехватило дыхание. Мир вокруг резко вздрогнул и остановился. Кайло снова поскреб ногтями ограничитель, больше чем когда-либо желая вырвать его из позвоночника. Медленно повернувшись, Кайло сперва увидел длинные волосы, рассыпавшиеся по плечам Хакса, а потом настороженно посмотрел ему в лицо. Наполовину скрытое волосами, наверняка прячущими что-то, чего Кайло и вообразить не мог. Сами черты лица несколько изменились — из-за толстых темно-зеленых линий под веками и губами.

Он стал совсем другим.

Грудь Кайло сдавило так, что, казалось, она сейчас лопнет. Теперь это почти-чувство имело слишком много смысла. Без ведома Кайло Хакс так изменился, что теперь… был другим человеком. Чудо, что Кайло вообще смог почувствовать его жизненную силу.

Через несколько секунд Хакс знакомо нахмурился и посмотрел куда-то за спину Кайло.

— Насколько внимательно они за тобой следят?

— Не очень, — ответил Кайло, все еще старательно пытаясь убедить себя, что Хакс реален. Из всех мест в Галактике меньше всего можно было рассчитывать встретить его здесь, в этом безвестном городе, внутри храма Палавы.

— Тогда вниз, — сказал Хакс, глядя в сторону единственным прищуренным глазом. — К освежителям.

Когда Хакс отошел, Кайло почувствовал, как внутри что-то болезненно сжалось, посмотрел, как Дэмерон улыбается бармену, поспешно встал из-за стола и последовал за Хаксом. Ему отчаянно хотелось протянуть руку, коснуться, но вместо этого он провел рукой по неровному кирпичу темного лестничного колодца, удерживая равновесие и используя шероховатую поверхность, чтобы прийти в себя.

Внизу был темный вестибюль. Практически пустой, заставленный низкими мягкими диванами и усеянный тенями, отбрасываемыми тускло освещенными стенами. Кайло тяжело вздохнул и упал на ближайшее сиденье, как только поравнялся с ним, опасаясь, что промахнется мимо дивана, если пойдет дальше.

К счастью, Хакс это заметил, но не притормозил, а обогнул диван, быстро и громко дыша. Он дважды обошел его, прежде чем остановиться напротив Кайло. Раздраженно взмахнув рукой, Хакс открыл рот, но в итоге только тяжело вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Зачем ты здесь? — спросил Кайло, с трудом пытаясь говорить на непопулярном наречии планеты холодных дождей и детей Империи.

Хакс глянул удивленно, затем прищурился:

— До меня дошли слухи, что одна уважаемая сенатор ищет мертвеца, так что я взломал ее лучшего слугу.

— О, — Кайло продолжал пристально на него смотреть.

Хакс скривился, и темная линия на нижней губе натянулась:

— Ты не мог бы снять шлем?

Кайло соврал, отрицательно помотав головой. В глазах уже щипало, что предвещало слезы. Кайло не мог позволить Хаксу увидеть, что он по-прежнему слаб.

Хакс надолго умолк, потом неожиданно присел на корточки и посмотрел Кайло прямо в глаза. Он тоже покачал головой и медленно выдохнул.

Кайло внезапно осознал, насколько заметен искалеченный бок, обхватил себя рукой и сжался в комок — в тщетной попытке скрыть увечье. Попытка полностью провалилась, хотя и не по той причине, что он ожидал.

Руки, до боли сжавшие его собственную, стали полной неожиданностью. Кайло посмотрел на узкие пальцы Хакса, потом заглянул в его единственный глаз и неуверенно поднял все три руки, чтобы убрать с лица длинные пряди.

На него смотрел черный как смоль, окруженный шрамами кибер-глаз.

— Мне нравится, — прошептал Кайло.

Теперь Хакс смотрел на него двумя глазами, при движении были видны мельчайшие детали протеза:

— Не могу сказать того же о твоей руке.

— Заключенный, — напомнил Кайло. Слово знакомо горчило на языке. — Не стоит расходов, если я справляюсь и без нее.

Хакс снова поджал губы, но теперь его лицо стало обеспокоенным. Было так странно четко видеть его эмоции.

— Ты же работаешь на них, поэтому рассказал, что я жив… чтобы улучшить свое положение?

— Нет, — ответил Кайло, слегка уязвленный, и с трудом сглотнул. Да, в некотором смысле Хакс был прав, но не совсем. Он не ожидал, что Хакса действительно найдут или что он найдет Кайло. — Мне предложили выбрать палача.

Хакс посмотрел на него, широко распахнув глаза. Несколько раз изменился в лице. А затем внезапно резко выдохнул, быстро заморгал и уставился в пол, позволив волосам снова упасть на лицо.

— Что тебе предложили?

— Такова традиция, — ответил Кайло. — И я не знаю никого, кроме тебя, кто заслужил такую честь.

Хакс издал странный звук, высокий и напряженный:

— Ты же не серьезно?

Кайло негромко фыркнул.

— Сволочь. Я… я не буду. Я отказываюсь.

Кайло снова посмотрел на их руки, чувствуя, как в груди разверзлась дыра. Он просто…

Дэмерон передвигался, и его пульсирующее присутствие наверху перемещалась слишком быстро. Он заметил.

Кайло вновь сосредоточился на бледном лице Хакса, быстро смаргивая застилающие глаза горючие слезы. Ждать возможности умыться предстояло долго.

— Тогда… тебе нужно уйти, пока никто не заметил. Я могу сказать им, чтобы тебя перестали искать. Моя просьба — единственная причина, почему они начали поиски.

— Это самая жестокая вещь из всех, что ты когда-либо со мной делал, — прошептал Хакс на общегале, все еще крепко держа Кайло за руку.

— Я же сказал, что…

— Не то, — перебил Хакс, внезапно прижавшись лбом к кончикам пальцев Кайло, крепко сжимая их и качая головой. — Ублюдок.

Когда Хакс отпустил его руку, Кайло склонил голову — в маске стало жарко и влажно от пролитых в нее слез, — и слушал, как затихают шаги Хакса. Он так и сидел, не зная, секунды прошли или минуты, пока внезапно не почувствовал рядом с собой Дэмерона.

— Я уж было подумал, что ты сбежал, — сказал Дамерон после паузы и неловко прочистил горло: — Кайло?

Кайло с трудом сглотнул, он… хотел, все в нем тянулось вслед за Хаксом, но ограничитель бы не позволил.

— Мне нужно было побыть в тишине.

— Почему? — Дэмерон переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Я… Он умер. Хакс, — прошептал Кайло, даже теперь пряча вновь появившуюся искру глубоко внутри себя. Болезненно жгущую из-за вновь разгоревшегося желания. — Мать его не найдет.

Дэмерон тихо, почти сочувственно, хмыкнул.

— Рей нашла остальные надписи? — вяло спросил Кайло, вспомнив про текст.

— Да, в подсобке, — ответил По, тяжело вздохнув. Кайло едва заметил это краем глаза. — Почему ты вообще хотел, чтобы палачом стал он?

— Чтобы снова его увидеть, — осознал Кайло, глядя на свою руку и представляя, что все еще чувствует тепло. Теперь он точно знал, что с Хаксом все в порядке, что голозапись была фальшивкой. На самом деле он не рассчитывал, что из его просьбы выйдет хоть что-то, кроме, может, еще нескольких споров о праве на надлежащую казнь.

Но получил Кайло гораздо больше: теперь он не просто знал, что Хакс жив, но и что с ним все в порядке.

— Ох, — запоздало произнес Дэмерон, звучно чмокнув губами. — Отстойно, чувак.

Кайло с трудом поднялся, игнорируя дрожь в руке и пустые слова утешения.

— Думаю, мать меня убьет.

Дэмерон хмыкнул, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

Кайло посмотрел в дальний угол вестибюля, осознав, что на фоне темных стен не может различить, где находится лестница.

— Рей?

Дэмерон слегка прищурился и покачал головой:

— Сюда, Верховный лидер.

Кайло свирепо уставился ему в спину. Пожалуй, больше всего он жалел о том, что пощадил Дэмерона.

Он отвел его к Рей, сидящей за потайной дверью в другой стене и что-то печатающей на датападе. Она подняла взгляд, услышав покашливание Дэмерона, коротко улыбнулась, а затем хмуро уставилась на Кайло.

— И куда же ты ушел?

Кайло слегка поморщился — явную ложь она почувствует.

— Сила, которую я ощущал, не имела ничего общего с тайником.

Рей моргнула и заметно сникла.

— Ох.

— Его… — Дэмерон умолк и отвел глаза. — Он на тебя работал?

— Да что ты говоришь, — ответил Кайло, с удивлением отметив, что его губы дрогнули. Он не припоминал, чтобы кто-то спрашивал его о Хаксе, особенно в юмористическом ключе. Большинство хотело говорить только о его мании величия.

Дэмерон жестко прищурился, явно недовольный шуткой.

— О чем ты? — резко вмешалась Рей, шурша бумагами и поднимаясь на ноги. — По?

— Мы говорили об этом на корабле, — сказал Кайло, внезапно сообразив, как соврать аккуратно. Его взгляд на мгновение задержался на ее запястье, прежде чем вернуться к лицу. — Ты чувствуешь не только их жизнь.

Казалось, Рей не поняла, но, к счастью, вскоре на ее лице проступило огорчение.

— Ох, вот как… — она посмотрела на датапад. — Мне жаль. Теперь понятно, что ты чувствовал.

Кайло усмехнулся под шлемом, заставив себя пожать плечами. Он бросил взгляд на стену, на слова, написанные на потолке. Надписи — это небольшие сообщения для последователей, красивые, но не слишком содержательные, поэтому библиотеке джедаев от них не будет особой пользы.

— Возможно, кантина была здесь с самого начала.

— Возможно, — после паузы согласилась Рей.

— Ты должна с легкостью их переводить, — сказал Кайло, шагнув назад, и сполз по противоположной стене. Он опустил голову, глядя между колен, и, заметив, что рука все еще дрожит, сжал пальцы в кулак.

— А ты должен помочь, — потребовала Рей, повысив голос, словно надеясь, что так он прозвучит убедительнее. После долгой паузы Рей раздраженно фыркнула.

Кайло медленно выдохнул, не реагируя на ее ворчание, и закрыл глаза, стараясь абстрагироваться от происходящего. Он все еще чувствовал близость Хакса и пытался погрузиться в нее, вызывая в памяти каждую изменившуюся черту, встраивая их в каждую фантазию, придуманную им за эти годы. Было немного больно, ведь теперь все они как-то стали более реальны: играть в дежарик с Хаксом с новым лицом, прикасаться к нему, надавить большим пальцем на линию, чтобы почувствовать, как она движется с каждым произнесенным Хаксом словом. Кайло было интересно, может ли Хакс изменить цвет и узор, или она значит что-то важное и поэтому не меняется.

А он даже не подумал спросить, просто сидел и молчал.

— В соседнем зале есть что-то еще, — объявила Рей, нарушив относительную тишину и напугав даже Дэмерона так, что он чуть не стукнулся об стену. — Я пойду туда. Одна.

Сквозь поглотившую его меланхолию Кайло почувствовал вспышку гнева.

— Как хочешь.

— Может, нам снять комнаты? — спросил Дэмерон, перекатываясь с пяток на носки, когда Рей скрылась за каменной стеной. — Пожалуй, надо.

Кайло наблюдал, как Дэмерон пересекает зал, а потом тяжело сел, закусив губу. Он действительно отвратительно безобиден. «Исчез» несколько минут назад и…

Это не важно.

Неудивительно, что Хакс просто бросил его на произвол судьбы. Он увидел Хакса живым и невредимым, а Хакс увидел… вероятно, ничего: человека, которого его тюремщики считали не опаснее словаря, несмотря на все, что он сделал.

Ему хотелось разозлиться, почувствовать, как в груди разгорается ярость из-за того, что Хакс просто ушел и…

И жил.

Но Кайло уже десятки раз представлял их разговор, и тот никогда не проходил нормально. Да и наяву, когда он привыкал к новому лицу Хакса, кажется, сложился не лучше.

Кайло моргнул, почувствовав тревожную дрожь кантины, взглянул вверх и увидел сыплющуюся с потолка тонкую струйку пыли. Он заворчал, хрустнув шеей, оттолкнулся от стены и снова посмотрел на каракули, пытаясь разобрать, нет ли там упоминаний о землетрясениях, но…

— Что это было?

Он оглянулся и шагнул вперед, только чтобы увидеть, как между ним и Рей, находящейся в другом зале, упала каменная плита, напоминающая… дверь. Он протянул к ней руку. И Сила в ответ вспыхнула почти болезненно.

— Не медли, — раздался до боли знакомый голос. — Шевелись.

Кайло оглянулся и, вскрикнув, споткнулся и потерял равновесие, когда Хакс внезапно оказался рядом и потянул его за запястье. Кайло машинально открыл рот, но слова не шли, пока его тащили по коридорам, которых он раньше не видел, вниз и на улицу.

— Я оглушил пилота, — прошипел Хакс, немного сбавив скорость, стоило им скрыться в толпе. — Но не знаю, сколько времени ей понадобится, чтобы пуститься в погоню.

Кайло поборол желание оглянуться.

— А как ты закрыл дверь?

— Заложил взрывчатку, — ответил Хакс, глядя в сторону, приподнимая бровь. — Дверь стала сюрпризом, но полезным.

Кайло слегка нахмурился, в глубине души ужаснувшись возможному разрушению храма. Но тот был совершенно цел, или ему хотелось надеяться, что, вероятно, просто сработал старый защитный механизм. Кайло никогда не сталкивался с ними прежде, но он раньше и не атаковал храм Палавы. Кайло никогда не задумывался о храмовой защите, и вдруг это показалось ему оплошностью: сколько еще интересных вещей он пропустил, потому что перестал колошматить стены?

— Сюда, — сказал Хакс, торопливо волоча Кайло по узкому переулку.

Другой его конец выходил на посадочную площадку для различных кораблей, в большинстве своем старых шаттлов. Кайло недоверчиво фыркнул, увидев, перед каким из них Хакс остановился с датаключом в руке.

Хакс в ответ зло посмотрел на него, входя в шаттл типа «Лямбда».

— Я сам его покрасил.

Следуя за Хаксом к пилотской кабине, Кайло оглядывал модифицированный корабль. Стало ясно, что Хакс в нем живет: аккуратно заправленное спальное место соседствовало с верстаком и крохотной кухней. Хакс был по-прежнему аккуратен, но было в этом что-то… странное. Кайло отвернулся от проводов, отсортированных по цвету и размеру, прошел вслед за Хаксом в кабину и принялся наблюдать, как тот запускает двигатели, готовясь к взлету и даже не сев в кресло.

— Есть пожелания?

Кайло покачал головой. Он чувствовал неуверенное приближение Рей. Ему просто хотелось покинуть планету, на которой находилась она.

— Подальше.

Хакс слегка вздрогнул, наконец устраиваясь в кресле пилота.

— Сядь, пока не свалился.

Когда шаттл взлетел, Кайло, плюхнувшись в кресло, взглянул в иллюминатор и увидел стремительно уменьшающийся город. Глубоко вздохнул, чувствуя, как слабеет присутствие Рей и Дэмерона. К горлу подступила тошнота. Он все еще был жив и с головой на плечах.

Кайло чуть покачнулся, когда Хакс слишком разогнал шаттл в атмосфере. Тот задрожал от грубой руки. В этом было что-то почти уродливое.

— Все еще не научился пилотировать?

— Хочешь, чтобы я вернул тебя обратно? — рявкнул Хакс, злобно покосившись на него. — Я так и сделаю.

Кайло усмехнулся в ответ, но потом поджал губы, вспомнив, что Хакс не видит выражения его лица. Он опустил глаза, наблюдая за руками Хакса на панели управления. Стоило признать, что двигались они увереннее, чем раньше. Хотя Хакс всегда умел пилотировать, его бесило, что он не был так хорош, как Кайло.

— Переходим в гиперпространство, — предупредил Хакс, берясь за рычаг.

Кайло внезапно почувствовал, как Рей и Дэмерон почти исчезли… И вдруг навалилось осознание: он свободен и больше никогда не вернется в ту камеру. У него есть… Он не знал, что делать. Вся его жизнь вела к тому, что…

— Рен? — спросил Хакс, его голос звучал до странности гулко, а затем его руки внезапно оказались на боку и руке Кайло. — Рен?! Перестань!

Кайло сомневался, что сможет прекратить: зрение было нечетким, а кончики пальцев покалывало — явно от паники. Вместо нормального дыхания из груди вырывался хрип.

— Нет-нет-нет, — забормотал Хакс и неожиданно потянул за шлем, вывернув его под болезненным углом. — Дыши!

Кайло удалось еще раз хрипло вдохнуть, прежде чем он, согнувшись, вцепился пальцами в волосы и сильно потянул за них. Он ненавидел свои тело и разум. Почему они не могли функционировать нормально?

Зрение начало проясняться, после того как он вспомнил, что нужно посчитать, подумать о чем-то другом. Однако вместо паники подступили слезы. Он, наконец, смог вдохнуть полной грудью, по коже пробежал холодок унижения.

— Прости, — сказал он, прикусив губу.

— Все хорошо, — пробормотал Хакс, осторожно коснувшись плеча Кайло. — Хотя меня немного бесит, что ты соврал насчет шлема.

Кайло слабо усмехнулся.

Хакс как-то неуверенно погладил ладонью его плечу, а затем потянул за свитер.

— Пойдем.

Кайло с трудом сглотнул и встал, вытирая лицо жестким рукавом, испытывая странное облегчение от скольжения грубой ткани по коже. Секунду спустя он поднял голову и увидел, что Хакс все еще смотрит на него, и почувствовал острую боль в груди. Кайло протянул руку и, схватив Хакса, притянул к себе. Уткнулся носом в теплое плечо, вдыхая запах кожи и волос, находя нотки старого запаха под новым.

— Ох, — прерывисто выдохнул Хакс, сжимая затылок Кайло сначала мягко, затем неожиданно крепко. — Я должен извиниться. Я никогда… Я думал, она тебя выпотрошила. Думал, ты уже мертв.

Кайло покачал головой, чувствуя подступающую истерику.

— Я думал, ты знал.

— Нет, — ответил Хакс, отстранившись, только чтобы пристально посмотреть на Кайло и пальцами другой руки взять его за подбородок. — Как ты мог такое подумать?

Кайло с трудом сглотнул и закусил губу.

— Ты был очень зол… в конце. Из-за того, что я сделал.

Хакс покачал головой, сжимая затылок Кайло почти до боли.

— Я никогда бы настолько не разозлился. Как мне превзойти тебя, если тебя нет рядом?

Кайло слабо пожал плечами и перевел взгляд на плечо Хакса.

— Но сейчас ты рядом, — сказал Хакс, обхватив ладонями лицо Кайло и проводя большим пальцем по шраму. — Ты здесь.

— Ограничитель взорвется, — прошептал Кайло, ненавидя себя за это.

Хакс быстро моргнул, прежде чем измениться в лице и ошеломленно уставиться на Кайло.

— Он в затылке, — сказал Кайло, неохотно наклонившись и коснувшись отвратительной вещи. — Блокирует Силу и… отслеживает меня. А еще по команде взрывается.

— Крифф, — выругался Хакс, надавив Кайло на плечо, чтобы лучше рассмотреть ограничитель, грубо откинув скрывавшие его волосы. Хакс нажал на него, что-то пробормотал и, кашлянув, спросил:

— Почему ты сразу о нем не сказал?!

Кайло прерывисто выдохнул, сделав вид, что смеется:

— Я предупредил сейчас. Да это и не важно, он у меня в позвоночнике. Ты ничего не сможешь сделать.

— Не оскорбляй меня, — ответил Хакс, вновь взял Кайло за руку и с усилием потянул его из кабины. — Как думаешь, кто сделал мне глаз?

Кайло открыл рот и снова закрыл. Его нисколько не удивило сообщение, что Хакс сделал себе операцию, Кайло и сам об этом догадывался. Перед его мысленным взором пронесся образ окровавленного и злого Хакса, обследующего себя в полном одиночестве. Кайло сцепил зубы, он не мог думать об этом прямо сейчас, не мог допустить, чтобы эта мысль стала одной из последних.

Хакс отпустил его и начал вытаскивать встроенные в стену ящики, вынимая всевозможные мелкие и острые инструменты. Он повернулся, нахмурившись:

— Сядь.

Кайло поджал губы, снова занервничав. Он медленно подошел и опустился на колени у рабочего кресла Хакса. Потянувшись, убрал волосы в сторону.

— Я не… — Хакс на секунду умолк, затем, тяжело вздохнув, проскользнул Кайло за спину и сел в кресло. — Ладно.

Кайло искоса посмотрел на колени Хакса, сжимая руку в кулак, чтобы не тянуться к нему. Вместо этого он слушал, а затем, при первом прикосновении, зажмурился от скрежета металла, пока Хакс возился с инструментами.

— Все должно пройти достаточно просто, — сказал Хакс, его пальцы мягко потрогали затылок Кайло, прикосновение было легким, как перышко. Он, вероятно, заметил шрамы. — Я провел довольно много исследований о том, как нервы, соединяясь с мозгом, передают информацию. Мы удивительно похожи на дроидов.

Кайло считал, что это не совсем так, а он видел тех, и других изнутри.

— Как скажешь.

— Не наглей, — огрызнулся Хакс, в раздражении дернув Кайло за волосы. — Я не только свой глаз сконструировал.

Кайло приоткрыл глаза и посмотрел на пол.

— Ты делаешь протезы?

— Иногда, — ответил Хакс, его пальцы сжали края ограничителя, с силой нажимая, словно ища шов, который Кайло мог пропустить. — И не только.

— Я всегда… — Кайло вздрогнул от скрипа, который явно издал ограничитель, и почувствовал, как потянуло кожу. — Представлял, что ты возглавляешь оставшиеся силы.

Хакс тихо и с явной горечью хмыкнул.

— Возможно, если бы один из моих людей не выстрелил мне в лицо.

Кайло широко распахнул глаза. Камера дроида не показала, кто это был.

— Пьюви, — продолжил Хакс еще тише. — Эта беспринципная крыса.

Кайло попытался оглянуться, но его голову агрессивно вернули в прежнее положение мозолистой ладонью.

— Ты убил его?

— Конечно убил, — ответил Хакс, а потом торжествующе хмыкнул и еще раз дернул Кайло за волосы на затылке. — Ужас на его лице позабавил бы тебя.

На пол рядом с Кайло со звоном упала маленькая металлическая панель, и он проводил ее взглядом.

— Я бы сперва снес ему голову.

— И украл мою победу? Я не удивлен, — рассеянно произнес Хакс, осторожно положив руку на плечо Кайло и слегка сжав его. — Я сейчас потяну, будет больно.

Кайло дернул щекой, но кивнул и опустил голову. Он вздрогнул, почувствовав легкое сжатие в месте, которое не мог точно описать, а затем Хакс потянул. Кайло не стал бы описывать ощущения как боль, хоть и услышал собственный крик. Это больше, чем боль, — ощущения прошили его до самых пяток.

Следующее, что он осознал: он лежит на спине и может… может чувствовать.

Его накрыло паникой Хакса, каждая ее волна была ужасна и смешивалась со страхом и растущим горем. Потом он понял, что его прижимают к быстро вздымающейся от тяжелого дыхания груди, и, открыв глаза, увидел рыжие волосы.

— Хакс?

— Рен! — воскликнул Хакс, на его лице отражалось больше эмоций, чем Кайло когда-либо видел. А потом он взял лицо Кайло в ладони и наклонился ближе, словно пытаясь заглянуть ему в душу. — Ты в порядке?

— Кажется, да, — ответил Кайло, поднимая руку, чтобы коснуться ограничителя, точнее, того, что от него осталось.

Он чувствовал окружающую его нефильтрованную Силу, и на пробу проскользнул в знакомый уют упорядоченных мыслей Хакса.

«Живой? Живой. В порядке? Нет. Сломан. Дорогой, пожалуйста».

— Ты можешь двигаться?

Или уже не такие упорядоченные, но все еще успокаивающие.

Кайло специально свернулся в клубок, прижавшись к Хаксу и обняв его рукой. Было больно, но он переживет, после удара молний он чувствовал себя и похуже, да и боль сейчас ощущалась намного приятнее. 

— Да, но это не имеет значения, я чувствую Силу, Хакс. Я думал, что мне придется умереть, чтобы получить ее обратно.

— Вот только, — напряженным и расстроенным тоном ответил Хакс, — ты умер.

Кайло нахмурился и уловил что-то краем глаза. Повернув голову, он медленно моргнул при виде распотрошенной аптечки.

Хакс крепко сжал поясницу Кайло.

— Ограничитель остановил все. Я не должен был действовать так поспешно.

Кайло закусил губу, но не смог заглушить что-то ужасное, рвущееся наружу. Он повернулся, уставившись в залатанный поток, и услышал, как его неуместная веселость все же прорвалась.

— Ты же знаешь, что я ненавижу этот безумный смех, прекрати, — застонал Хакс, притворяясь, что пытается вылезти из под Кайло.

Кайло глубоко вздохнул и перевернулся, старательно пытаясь уткнуться в худое плечо.

— Ты меня убил.

— Я тебя не убивал, — обиженно отозвался Хакс, в назидание крепче сжимая бок Кайло.

— Все хорошо, — сказал Кайло, пристально рассматривая Хакса, который выглядел реальным, как никогда. — Я же тебя попросил.

Хакс на мгновение прищурился, потом отвернулся, скривившись и хмуро уставившись в потолок. Ему эта шутка нравилась гораздо меньше, чем Кайло. Он видел в ней что-то обидное, а не ироничное.

— Эй, — пробормотал Кайло, хмурясь в ответ, и приподнялся на руке. Движение отдалось по всему телу, и он вздрогнул. Кайло изо всех сил оттолкнулся от пола, прижимаясь лицом к лицу Хакса, заставляя его посмотреть в ответ.

Хакс, все еще заметно раздраженный, смотрел недобро.

— Почему именно я?

— А кто еще? — спросил Кайло, наклоняясь еще ближе, но тут же отстранился, давая Хаксу передышку, опасаясь, что иначе он выползет из под него. Кайло почувствовал, что обида Хакса усилилась, горечью отдаваясь в его сознании. И переборол себя — подался вперед, соприкоснувшись с Хаксом губами.

Пару секунд тот был пугающе неподвижен, а затем, застонав, приоткрыл рот и ответил на поцелуй, крепче сжав плечо Рена. Боль слабела, а вскоре исчезла, сменяясь возбуждением, вспыхнувшим искрами на краю открытого сознания Кайло.

Кайло крепко обнял Хакса, отчаянно мечтая о второй руке, чтобы обхватить его так, как раньше. Он понятия не имел, как действовать одной рукой, но, сжав коленями бедро Хакса, затащил его на себя одним болезненным, но необходимым рывком.

Хакс неожиданно отстранился, обхватив лицо Кайло теплыми ладонями, и рассмеялся, по-настоящему рассмеялся, слабо, но восхитительно.

— Ты все такой же мерзавец.


End file.
